I Know What You Are, William
by trycee
Summary: 15 yr old William discovers that someone is aware of his identity and his special abilities. Are they a threat to him and his parents? And has his parents past from the X-Files found there way to destroy his life?
1. Chapter 1

**I Know What You Are William**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Somewhere in Virginia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully sat on the front porch, nervously wringing her hands and twisting the ring on her finger. Mulder had given in to the pleas of they're 15 year old son and decided to teach him to drive, against her wishes. Mulder sat in the passenger seat, instructing William on how to place the car in reverse so they could make it out of the driveway, but William kept coming dangerously close to her and the front porch and kept slamming his hands on the steering wheel in frustration.

Scully rolled her eyes at the attempt."So much for that!", she said, recognizing that William was feeling overwhelmed.

Mulder looked at his son. "NO!, you're gonna back up into your mother. Now, gently," he warned. "Look back to see where you're going."

William looked back and he could see his tiny mother jumping up out of the way. "I can't do this, dad. I'm too scared. Can't we go somewhere and do this? Like at my school's parking lot?"

Mulder nodded his head agreeing with him. "Okay, let me just switch with you."

Scully walked up to the side of the car and Mulder quickly landed a peck on her cheek as he rounded the car, jumping into the driver's seat. William had scooted himself over to the passenger side. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing. He had wanted to learn to drive but now it scared him. He was surprised when his mother touched his arm. "William," she said, with a soft voice.

He turned to see his small mother staring at him with deep sea blue eyes. Her red hair was tucked into a pony tail and she stared at him with concern. "Are you okay, honey?", she asked.

He wiped his palms on his pants legs and nodded. She reached out and touched his forehead, smoothing her hands through his auburn tresses and kissed the top of his forehead. His deep blue eyes met her blue eyes and she smiled. "Don't be nervous. You don't have to be perfect at this just yet. You have plenty of time to learn before you're 16 and 3 months, William, according to the state of Virginia. So, why you're dad is rushing you," she said, turning her attention to Mulder who smirked. "I don't know."

"Scully, at 15 and 6 months he can get his permit. I'm not rushing him, I'm trying to get him ready."

"I want my permit," William said, more as an affirmation to himself than to her.

She looked into the identical face of her son and smiled. "William, honey, can you give your dad and I a minute."

"I already know what you're going to say to him, mom," he said, taping into her thoughts and rolling his eyes. "I swear he's not pushing me."

"Scully!", Mulder sighed, stepping out and rounding the car. He placed his hands on either side of her hips drawing her against him. She laid her head against his chest and breathed deeply. After a few minutes of listening to Mulder's heart-beating and hearing his inner monologue about 'trusting him' and 'safety' and 'father-son moments', she pushed off from Mulder's chest. "Okay, okay," she said, caving in. "I'll be here when you get back."

Mulder smiled and he locked eyes with her for a moment. He winked at her and kissed the top of her head. '_Love you_,' he was saying to her. "Love you too," she said, out-loud, and Mulder was pleased.

She let go of Mulder and then turned her attention to their son, checking his seat-belt, fussing about in a way that betrayed her cool exterior, letting him know she was nervous. He smiled and stilled her hand.

"Thanks mom," William smiled.

She smiled back at the teenager and touched his cheek lovingly. "Be safe."

Mulder revved up the engine of his restored mustang and drove off through the open gate. William hopped out and closed the gate behind him, waving at his mother. She waved back and watched as they spun off down the dirt road. Both of her worlds were speeding away and she felt a momentary emptiness. "I better start cooking," she said to herself.

Mulder and William were both surprised to see the school parking lot full of other students. Mulder pulled up into an empty spot. William walked up to the crowd of kids, cheerleaders and football players sitting on top of cars and sitting down on the ground. William gave a questioning glance to his father but Mulder shrugged his shoulders.

A cheerleader that William knew as Beth walked up to him. "Hey everybody, it's William!", William looked around shyly.

"What are you doing here? Is this your father?", she questioned.

"Yeah, this is my dad," he said, suddenly becoming confident, Mulder noticed.

"What are you doing here? You're a basketball player, you don't usually hang around during football season," she said, glancing from William to Mulder noticing the ways they looked differently and the ways they looked alike.

"Yeah well, we thought no one was here. He was going to teach me to drive."

"OH!", she nodded. "Well, hey, you wanna hang out with us? We're going to the lake. There's a party there."

Mulder watched as three beefy guys walked up to William, surrounding him. "Hey William, we're going to the lake. Wanna come?"

"Dad?", he said, looking past his friends and noticing Mulder edging his way back towards their car.

"Yeah son."

"This is your dad?", one of them asked. "Hey."

"Hey," Mulder nodded looking at the teens who were nearly as muscular as he was.

"Do you mind if he comes? ", one asked.

"There's no drinking, I promise," Beth interrupted.

Mulder stared at William hard.

"We're just hanging out, listening to music...", one of the guys filled in.

"We're gonna jet-ski some," the other spoke. "My parents will be there," the boy said. "I'm Josh by the way. Josh Acker," he said, extending his hand towards Mulder. Mulder shook his hand. "My parents will be there supervising the whole time. After a game we like to kick back at my lake-house and chill."

"How come you never played football, William?", Beth asked with full attention on William.

A crowd had formed around them. William smiled. He was the star of the basketball team and during basketball season he was like a God at his school. But this was the off-season for the basketball team, it was now football season and he was just a 'popular-kid' but not a football star and so until his season came back around, he wasn't the head honcho around the school. But, he needed to remind them of who he was. "Then who would win the basketball games for the school?"

"True."

"True."

"Alright," Mulder said, tapping William on the back. "Call us if you need me to pick you up."

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem," Mulder said, waving.

"Ooh, William, you're dad is pretty cute!", Mulder over-heard one of the girl's saying. "And you're pretty cute too, William."

Mulder stepped into his car and revved it up as the girl's squealed. William shook his head. Mulder pulled out and headed back home leaving the teens to themselves. William was surrounded by the popular football stars and the cutest cheerleaders and his smile widened as he looked around at the faces of his classmates, some he recognized and some we're juniors and seniors.

"I think you're cute, William," Beth said, wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked towards the various cars in the parking lot. "Even though you're a ginger."

"You don't think ginger's are cute?", he said, surprised.

"You know the whole deal nowadays. Red hair is supposed to be evil or ugly or something like that," she said, shaking her head. "But I don't believe that, especially not in your case. I think you're sexy."

She said it with a smile as she watched Williams face turn bright red in front of her." You're tall, and lean and you've got muscles and not like those football freaks," she continued, turning to stand in front of him. "You have these deep blue eyes like you can look into my soul or something."

William smiled widely. He knew from the attention he always received from girls that he was attractive, despite having red hair. He was never without a girlfriend unless he wanted to be. But lately he had been focused on regaining his parents trust after having been thrown in jail at a party intoxicated. He had become less of a partier and more of a home-body, focusing on helping his parents around the house and helping his dad with his paranormal business. He had kept himself busy trying to stay out of trouble.

Beth reguarded him closely. "I wish you'd pay attention to me sometimes."

"You think I don't?", he said, with a raised eyebrow.

"How many girlfriends have you had, William?", she said, shaking her head. "Tons. And none of them we're me."

"So what are you saying?", he said, licking his lips. "You want to be my girlfriend?", he said, with a knowing smirk.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she said, she said wiggling her eyebrows and grabbing his hand, leading him into a minivan full of teenagers.

William looked around at the kids some of which he knew only by face. They were older or from a different crowd than he normally hung out with but he felt comfortable amongst them. Beth held his hand and laid her head against his shoulder as they lay on the floor of the moving minivan. A 17 year old senior laughed nervously as he cut around street corners and nearly ran into on-coming traffic while those who could see screamed out of fright or excitement as he drove his mom's minivan to the lake.

"So?", Beth continued, their backs pressed up against the minivan door.

"So?", he said, focusing his attention on the blond haired girl.

"Am I?", she questioned.

William smiled. He shrugged his shoulders. '_Why not_', he thought to himself. "Yes. You are my girlfriend."

"OH, BIG NEWS!", one of the students yelled. "Beth and William are a COUPLE!"

"Yes, it's official," Beth smiled, proudly.

William smiled back at the pretty girl he barely knew. She whipped out her cellphone and snapped a photo of them and quickly posted it on Twitter and Facebook, letting the whole world know that he was hers. William though didn't even know her last name but he was enjoying himself, reveling in the attention he was getting from her and from the others. He glanced in back of the van and his eyes held the attention of another girls eyes for a moment until she turned away. She was quiet, not talking to anyone, only staring out the back window.

Beth threw herself over him and kissed him on his cheek and began running her hands through his auburn tresses that he'd grown longer. It felt good to have a girlfriend, of course, he had no problem in that area, but he hadn't tried to have one recently and this one practically fell into his lap, whatever her last name was. He knew he would have no problem finding that out. He could tap into her memories and her thoughts at any moment, so he relaxed and enjoyed the attention he was receiving as the car swerved from the inexperienced driver on the highway.

Mulder closed the front door to their home and the smell of food assaulted his senses and his stomach began to rumble. He sat down at the stools at the counter and watched as Scully hummed off-key to the radio as she cooked. She could feel Mulder watching her and she didn't acknowledge him. She was always aware of him whenever he entered a room and so she waited for him to speak.

"I hope you're not making too much."

"Why?", she said, turning to look at her husband.

"Forget the driving lesson, Scully. Apparently William is invited to a party at the lake."

"A party, Mulder? But what about alcohol?", she said, alarmed.

"I know what you're thinking," he said, sliding off the stool and entering the kitchen. "This kid, Josh Acker's parent's are gonna be there. They're not drinking."

"You're sure of that?", she said, with a raised eyebrow as she stared up into the calming hazel eyes of Mulder.

"I went with my gut, Scully," he said, kissing her nose. "There's a bunch of football players and cheerleaders and I got the impression they hang out and jet ski and goof around, that's all."

"Football players, Mulder? Since when don't they drink?"

"It's 10 am. Scully, I'm pretty sure they're not going to the lake to drink at 10 am. We'll pick him up later before they get into any real trouble."

Scully sighed. "I hope you're right, Mulder."

"We have to trust him again, Scully. He made one mistake. He's still a kid. And we owe it to him to let him lead a normal life."

"One with a secret," she sighed. "No matter what, Mulder, he isn't normal. He can't let his guard down. William is special and all it takes is one slip up and we could lose him again. Maybe not from aliens this time but from the government."

"Relax Scully," he sighed. "Let William have a little fun."

**Please Leave Reviews: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Know What You Are William**

**Part 2**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Somewhere in Virginia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

William didn't have any swim trunks but it didn't stop him from tossing his pants and wading into the water in his boxer shorts like the other boys. His 'new girlfriend' Beth was wearing just her bra and panties and she was a very delectable sight in his eyes. He kept staring at her trying to figure out why he had never noticed her before. She was beautiful with long blond hair and blue eyes that matched his own and unlike the other cheerleaders who were snobbish, she seemed pretty down to earth for the 45 minutes he'd known her. She kept trying to dunk his head under the water or splashing him and he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

That morning he had a strong feeling that he needed to come to the school as his dad tried to teach him to drive, the urge was overwhelming and it was one he couldn't explain to his parents. He had no idea why he'd needed to come there but as the pretty blond giggled and splashed him he was now glad that he had.

But then he spotted her off by herself. She was short with brown hair and was walking along the beach alone. "Who is that?", William questioned.

Beth followed his eyes and stared at the brown eyed girl that had passed them by, walking off in the distance alone, kicking up sand as she went.

"Why do you care?", Beth asked.

"I don't," he said, surprised. "She was in the van when we came here. No one was talking to her."

"She's some new girl," Beth said. "I don't know how she's hanging out with us but she doesn't belong," she said. "She's not popular like us."

William turned to look at Beth. He could hear her inner thoughts. _'She better keep walking. And what, do you like her? What about me?'_

William kissed her lips for the first time and she stilled, enjoying the feel of his soft lips against hers. She smiled back at him and then slipped her hand into his. "Come on, let's go lie on the beach and soak up some sun," she smiled.

He smiled back and followed her as she tugged him along. They had no towels so they laid in the sand as the sun beat down on them. William knew from her thoughts that Beth genuinely liked him and he was surprised especially since he really only knew her in passing. "Why hadn't I ever asked you out before?", he said out-loud.

Beth blushed and then kicked at a stick in front of her as she lay on her stomach. "You always had a girlfriend and I was usually in a relationship too."

"Okay," William added.

"But, I've noticed you," she said. "I'd cheer for you at the games and watch you kiss some other girl and I wished it was me," she said, suddenly shy.

"You're so cute," he said, truly looking at her for the first time. "I must've been a fool..."

"That's in the past now," she sighed.

"Well, tell me more about yourself," he said. "I wanna know."

He watched as her eyes lit up. "I love basketball. I love this moment right now. "

William reached out and held her hand in his.

"I don't love cheer leading though. I've been doing that since I was three. But, it makes you popular, so there..."

"No interest at all?"

"No, my mom made me."

"What do you want to do after high school?"

She pushed the sand away with her finger. "I dunno. I haven't gotten that far. You?"

"My parent's set some pretty high standards," William sighed. "Whatever I do it has to be on par with them and they're parents. Anything less would be unacceptable."

"You sound so mature," she smiled. "You don't talk like the other boys. You're smart."

William looked down shyly at the sand in front of him. Beth glanced up and noticed the same brown haired girl staring in their direction. She was close to them, watching them and listening to their private conversation as she sat against a jet-ski. "What is it freak?", Beth screamed out, tossing a stick in her direction.

The girl turned and walked off, kicking up the sand as she went. William watched as she retreated beneath a tree and then he refocused on Beth who was watching him. "Strange," he said, shaking his head.

"I know one thing," Beth said. "She better stay clear of both of us or I'll make her sorry she came with us."

Scully sat in her office pouring over her notes. She moved on to the latest case study and it intrigued her. As a Pediatric Surgeon and a Licensed Forensic Pathologist in three separate states, and Head of the Pediatric Department at Our Lady of Sorrow's, she often had to bring her workload home with her. She could hear the faint sound of some sort of sports game from the living room from Mulder but she was sure he too was in his own office, busy with new paranormal cases for Believe Everything unless he was in his mobile station parked out back. They had just acquired some new equipment, satellite feeds and high powered cameras that came up from the roof of the outfitted mobile home and so she was sure he was still learning how to master the equipment. It was times like these, she could see it in Mulder's eyes that he missed The Lone Gunmen. Mulder had yet to find anyone he could trust to match their skills.

She focused on the medical record in front of her. There was a patient that had been referred to her from a D.C. hospital which she found to be odd. Washington D.C. was four hours away from them. 15 yr old Joy Harrison was new to the area. Scully stared at the photo of the young girl and shook her head, doctor after doctor had all written that she'd suffered a traumatic event in her life and refused to speak. Her mother was running out of doctor's and from what Scully was reading from the mother's handwritten letter, she had heard about Dr. Dana Scully from the newspaper articles and wanted to bring her daughter to Our Lady of Sorrow for treatment by the infamous Dr. Scully who had successfully treated a young boy named Christian a few years back.

Scully wasn't sure what she could do with this girl. She was not a psychiatrist and there didn't appear to be anything physically wrong with the girl that she could treat with stem cell therapy like she had Christian. She was confused as to the reason she was even accepted as a patient. Scully picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello. Is this Mrs. Harrison?"

"This is she."

"This is Dr. Dana Scully."

"OH!", the woman yelled. "YES! Dr. Scully," she said, excitedly.

"Yes," Scully answered, cautiously. Was this woman a fan? Or just a desperate parent who was seeking any well known doctor to try to cure her daughter's 'ailment'. "Yes, I was curious, Mrs. Harrison, why you sought my services? I'm not a therapist."

"No one knows what's wrong with Joy, Dr. Scully, but I figured that if anyone could figure it out, you could."

William took one look at the jet-skis and he knew he was in love. "Forget learning to drive, I want this for my birthday!", he said, mounting one. Beth climbed on and held onto him. He liked the way that felt.

He started it up and took off bouncing across the waters in complete freedom. He raced to one side of the lake to an isolated island and then returned handing over the jet-skis to another kid for their turn. He and Beth waited back in line for another go round. "You think you're parents would buy you your own?"

"If I don't get any trouble I'm sure I could convince my dad to get it. My mom is another story," he said, looking into her eyes. "She's a doctor and she's seen a lot of things so she's pretty over-protective of me."

"Around here or in town?", Beth asked, referring to the larger city.

"In town."

"Our Lady or County?", she asked, curiously.

"Our Lady."

"Cat-olic?", the girl said, surprised.

"Yes, my mom's catholic."

"My parent's are Baptist," Beth said, as they stood wet and chilly on the beach, straining to hear each other over the screams, laughter and yelps of the other kids waiting for their turn.

"My mom treats kids," William said, looking at Beth. "So, she's a little paranoid when it comes to me. Every cough or bruise she's right on it. My dad is paranoid too but he is more of a thrill seeker," he smiled.

"My parents are pretty boring," Beth sighed. "Look at where we live. My dad's a truck driver and my mom works at a nursing home. If it weren't for that, we'd be farmers."

William nodded his understanding. "We live on an old farm. Still has the old barn up and everything."

"Cool," she smiled. "Any animals?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "My parents wouldn't know the first thing about farm animals. My dad has a fish tank and that's the closest they'll ever get."

"That's too bad," she sighed. "I love animals."

It was William and Beth's turn again and he waded out into the water and hopped back on with Beth behind him. He took off to the furthest shore back to the island and as he came up to it he saw the brown haired girl peering out from a tree staring at them. "Hey, how did she get over here?"

"Freak!", Beth said, into his ear.

"No, but really?", he said, noticing the distance between the two land masses. "Is there a bridge or something?"

"No," Beth said. "I've come here every year since after middle school with cheer-leading camp and there is no bridge. I don't know how that freak got over here to this island."

William stared at the girl and she stared back at him. He cocked his head to the side and tried to tap into the girls thoughts but for the first time in his life he came up empty. Beth though was getting upset. "You're having a staring contest with a freak. Let's get outta here!"

William started the jet ski's and headed off. Beth turned to look back at the island in the direction the brown haired girl had been but the girl was suddenly gone. She scanned the coastline with her eyes but saw no one. A chill went down her spine. "That girl creeps me out, William."

"Yeah," he said, though he wasn't sure what he felt.

"She's following us for some reason," she said, against his cheek. "Promise me you won't talk to her."

William could hear her inner thoughts and he knew that Beth was insecure about herself and about him. She really liked him and was afraid she'd lose him though they'd been a couple for just a few hours. He wasn't used to girl's who were insecure. His mother and grandmother were both very determined women but especially his mother, she was his example of what a woman should be and so Beth's insecurities irritated him slightly but he figured he could handle it. "I promise," he said, as they reached the shore.

"I think I'm gonna head to the house," she said, glancing in the direction of the Acker home perched on the beach. "I'm gonna change into my clothes that I brought with me and get out of these wet clothes."

"Alright then," William said.

"I could meet you at the house in about twenty minutes. Maybe you could get Mr. Acker to start a bonfire for us?"

"Sure, why not," William smiled.

"Okay," she said, shyly, backing away from him. "See you in twenty."

"Okay," he said, placing another soft kiss on her lips.

Beth smiled, waved and then headed off towards the house up the sandy hill as William watched her. He could tell she was enjoying the attention he was giving her. He found that he liked Beth most of the time so far but he couldn't be sure. Just then something moved in the trees and it caught his attention. He nearly jumped when he saw the brown haired girl staring back at him. ' _How in the world did she get over here from there?',_ he thought to himself as he a stared out at the disconnected island in the distance. He glanced back and she was still standing there.

"Who are you?", he called out but the girl backed up and walked off down a foot trail in the woods.

He tried to race up the sandy hill but his legs kept sinking into the sand. He looked around him and the girl was gone. He knew that Beth was right, she was following them or him rather, and he didn't know why.

"Who are you yelling for?", Mason, a curly headed football player asked, walking up to the edge and looking down at him.

"The girl in the van, she's short with dark hair."

"Ah, the new girl."

"Yeah, who is she?", William demanded as he finally made it to the top of the sandy hill.

"She's just this girl that one of the cheerleaders feels sorry for or something like that. One of them thinks she's their pet or something. They'll keep her around until they get bored with her. It happens every year. They adopt some freak and we have to party with them. "

For a moment William wasn't sure if the freak were him or the girl.

"One year, one of the cheerleaders adopted this french kid that didn't speak English. He was a foreign exchange student or something and they thought he was cool because he was from France. Damn thing stunk like hell! Unfortunately, the girl's never dropped his ass," Jason chuckled. "We used to call him _Needs A Bath_!", he said, bursting into laughter.

"I get it," William sighed. "That girl she's freaking out my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, congratulations on Beth, man," Mason nodded. "You know she's had the hots for you all year."

William looked surprised. "Nawl, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, man. Maybe now you'll hang out with us more," he said, punching William on the arm.

His arm stung but he played off the pain. "Yeah maybe."

"Yeah...see. Football players aren't so bad!", Mason smiled.

William smiled. "Nawl, y'all aren't. But hey, I better meet with Beth, she'll be looking for me."

"Alright man!", Mason smiled. "Check you out later."

**Please Leave Reviews: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Know What You Are William**

**Part 3**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Somewhere in Virginia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully was tired as she sipped on her coffee. She glanced at her watch: 9 am. She and Mulder had driven an hour out to the lake at eleven the night before to pick up William who was having the time of his life, curled up to his new girlfriend Beth. She had been excited to introduce herself, having had met Mulder earlier that morning. Scully had smiled but watched the girl carefully. She was protective of her son for a lot of reasons. She'd had to give him up for his safety and spent nearly all of his life away from him; And because he was the most powerful human being on the planet, having saved the earth from the evading aliens just two years before. It was hard for her to let go of him, she knew that, but it was also hard for her to think that he would have to hide his abilities from his future love's for the rest of his life. The thought saddened her. The girl seemed genuine but Scully knew she would probably never be satisfied with any girl William brought home.

William had been excited and talked about jet-ski's the entire ride back forcing her to argue with Mulder on the safety of them, and the cost of storage, repairs etc. Mulder was all for buying one but she was worried and so they decided to sleep on it and give William an answer when they got home. She took another sip on her coffee in her new private office where she could greet patients for consultations but she still worked the floor like the other doctor's. She had the new patient Joy Harrison waiting for her in a private room. She walked straight to the room and looked over the charts of her new patient, before knocking on the door.

She smiled as she entered and looked around. A private hire nurse sat next to the teenage. "Is your mother with you?"

"I'm able to handle her care," the nurse said, handing a form to Scully.

Scully looked it over and then sighed. "I was hoping to speak to the mother."

"I have all her medical records and can answer any questions you have. I've been her private nurse for two years now," Nurse Foster said.

"I'll need to examine her and run blood work", Scully said.

"Not a problem."

Scully walked over to the teen and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Dr. Scully."

"This is Joy, Dr. Scully."

Scully stared at the girl. "Are you able to speak?", she said, looking at the girl.

The girl stared at her but did not move or gesture.

"I'm going to examine you, okay?"

Again the girl said nothing. Scully looked at her with kind blue eyes and began her exam. She checked her throat, her ears, and her reflexes. The girl seemed bright with no delays. She watched every movement Scully made. She drew blood and sent it off to the lab but most of her exam was spent pouring over the old records and speaking with the nurse about her daily behaviors.

"Is she in a regular school? A regular classroom?"

"Yes," Nurse Foster answered.

"How are her grades?"

"She excels at school," the nurse said, handing Scully a stack of the girl's school records including grades. Scully was impressed.

"What was the traumatic event that sparked this? Did her parents divorce? Did someone die? Did someone hurt her? What was it?"

The nurse sighed loudly as if burdened by the girl's story. "Her father died when she was young. She was a normal young woman until the age of 12 in 2002 and that's when things changed. She was missing for a short time. She just vanished from her room one night. There were no fingerprints. No one was ever charged with her kidnapping. She never said a word. She was not sexually assaulted and not a single doctor, therapist, priest has ever gotten her to tell what happened."

Scully nodded. "Well, I can't make any promises..."

Mulder knocked on his son's bedroom door. "William?"

William was sprawled out in his bed, his cellphone held tightly in his hand.

"Son!"

"Yeah dad?," he said, groggily, and then jumped up. "Did you make a decision?"

Mulder chuckled. "No, not yet," he said, smoothing his hand through his son's hair. "So, tell me, what time did you go to bed last night?"

"Four in the morning," William confessed.

"Why so late?"

"Texting my new girlfriend."

Mulder nodded in understanding. "You like her, huh."

"Yeah," he smiled.

"You up for a driving lesson?"

William yawned. "Nawl, Dad. Not unless it's a jet-ski."

"You're mom may be a little harder to convince about that one."

"You could do it!", William said. "You're good at it."

Mulder chuckled. "That I am."

"Come on, Dad. You should've seen it. You should've felt it. The thrill. "

Mulder smiled knowingly.

"We'd have to transport it back and forth. Plus, you could only use it for the summer months. Jet-ski's cost as much as a used car. Wouldn't you rather impress the ladies in your own car?"

William sighed. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Then get showered and let's get going on those driving lessons," Mulder said.

William rolled out of bed. "Hey dad. I forgot to tell you something. Something strange happened yesterday."

"What was it?", Mulder asked.

"A girl...she kept appearing."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her in the minivan when we were going to the lake. She didn't say anything to anyone. They said she was like one of the cheerleaders pet projects. Then she was like staring at me and Beth. Beth shooed her away."

"Yeah," Mulder said, sensing there was a lot more to the story.

"So there was this island by itself and somehow she was there at that island surrounded by water, staring at us. Then by the time we got back, there she was again. Staring at me. I asked her what her name was but she walked off."

"What did you pick up?"

"That's the thing," he said. "I couldn't pick up anything from her."

Mulder looked surprised. "Are you sure she's alive? I mean, you couldn't pick up anything."

"Alive, yes. But I still got Nothing. Why do you think that is?"

Mulder stared at his son for a moment. "I don't know but I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Scully returned to her patient's room. "I'm sorry it's been such a long wait. Our initial blood work doesn't show anything out of the ordinary but we have to send the rest out to the labs and that could be anywhere from a week to three weeks. I want to run some more tests to be thorough," Scully said. "But I still don't see anything that couldn't be helped by a good psychiatrist."

"Her mother is convinced that you can help her," the Nurse said. "She was so happy to find you."

"Really?", Scully said, cautiously. "Why is that?"

"She said, you can perform miracles."

Scully looked at Joy and then at the nurse. "This is a Catholic Hospital, Nurse Foster, but I'm no faith healer. I'm a doctor. And I can only treat what I can find. I still think she needs to speak to someone to discuss what happened when she was gone," Scullys pen slipped from her finger and the girl bent down to retrieve it.

Scully stared and then gulped. The Nurse looked concerned. "What is it?"

"How long has she had this scar?"

The Nurse jumped up alarmed. "What scar? What are you talking about?"

"On the back of her neck," Scully said, as her eyes locked with the girl's and she could see recognition in them.

"I have no idea," The Nurse looked frightened. "I never noticed it before."

"She wears her hair long," Scully said, trying to calm the nurse. "I understand now," Scully said, looking directly at Joy. "Do you remember what happened?"

Joy was locked on to Scully's piercing blue eyes. She nodded and the Nurse leapt out of her seat. "OMG, OMG, she nodded her head!"

"Nurse Foster, could you give us a few minutes?", she said, turning to the overjoyed nurse.

Reluctantly, the Nurse complied and walked out of the room. Scully placed her hand on top of Joy's. "I know what you're going through. You can talk to me. It's okay. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded her head slowly.

"What do you remember?"

The girl removed her hand and for a moment Scully thought she'd said something wrong but then she noticed the girl searching for a pen. Scully reached into her doctor's coat pocket and pulled out a pen and a pad. "Here, use this."

Joy took the paper and drew on it and then handed it to Scully. She stared at the face on the paper for a long moment and then nodded her head. "When you're ready, you can talk to me."

The girl nodded her head. Scully slipped the paper into her coat jacket and then called the Nurse back in."I want to see her back in a week. I'd prefer it if her mother were present. There's questions I have about her childhood that her mother will need to answer."

"I understand," the Nurse said.

"Alright, Joy," Scully smiled. "I expect to _hear_ from you next week, okay?"

The girl nodded her head and then smiled much to the amazement of both Scully and Nurse Foster.

Scully placed her hand on Joy's shoulder. "You're not alone," she said, looking into her eyes. "I'm here."

Scully gathered up her laptop and forms and then turned back to the two women. "Well," she said to Nurse Foster. "Just wait here and the nurse will come in and give you your paperwork. So sit tight and it'll be just a minute."

"Thank you, Dr. Scully," Nurse Foster said, joyously.

"My pleasure," Scully smiled. "I'm just doing my job."

Scully scrambled back to her office and then pulled out the pad and pen and stared at the image. She sighed and then picked up the phone. "Mulder?"

"Oh hey, Scully," he said, as he was loading up his Believe Everything mobile home parked in their yard.

"Mulder, I have a patient. She was abducted back in 2002."

"2002? But they weren't returning them then, Scully. They were disappearing abductees permanently. Why did they return her?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I thought maybe you could help me figure that out."

Mulder hissed. "I'll call one of the guys to come take over on the job and drive the RV."

"Okay," she said, letting her fingers slid to the back of her own neck. "And Mulder? She has an implant."

Mulder stopped in his tracks. He looked at his son who was helping him load. "We're both coming there. Give us about an hour or so with traffic. When do you see this patient again?"'

"In a week," she sighed. "I have to wait for some of her blood work to come back. But I saw the scar Mulder. And she hasn't spoken since she was returned."

Mulder locked the door of the RV, much to William's surprise.

"I don't get to drive it on the road?"

"We need to go to the hospital," Mulder answered.

"About a girl that was abducted," William said, tapping into his thoughts.

"Yeah, son, sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sure Roy will be glad to take over the case and we can meet mom."

"I'll call you when we get there, Scully."

"Drive carefully," she said.

"We will."

He hung up the phone and then dialed his most trusted employee, Roy. "It's Mulder. I need you to meet me at my home. Use your keys for the RV. I'm placing you in charge. I expect a full report when I get back."

William was heading already for Mulder's restored mustang. "And lock the gate behind you."

With that, Mulder was in the car and they drove to the edge of their property. William locked the large cattle gate and they were off for an hours drive to Our Lady of Sorrows.

**Please Leave Reviews: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Know What You Are William**

**Part 4**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Somewhere in Virginia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder stared at the doctor's pad and shook his head. "It doesn't make sense, Scully."

"There's something different about this girl," William said, looking at the alien head drawing the girl had sketched. "She's different. They took her because they'd been watching her but they couldn't turn her into an alien."

"But why?", Scully said, looking at Mulder and William seated in front of her. She plopped down in at her desk.

William sighed. "I don't know. They decided to just watch her instead."

Mulder flashed back to his own abduction. "Could she be a super soldier?"

"No," William shook his head.

"They were taking abductees and not returning them. They were changing them like they almost changed me," Mulder said, looking at Scully.

She looked off at the wall and breathed hard as the memories flooded her. A single tear broke and trailed down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

Mulder jumped up and began pacing in her office."Why, implant her to watch her if they were destroying man at that same time?"

He paced the floor, his hands on his hips and then answered his own question. "A different race of gray's maybe?", Mulder guessed. "I'd have to talk to her or at least see her to be able to know."

"I can't," Scully sighed. "She's my patient. This isn't an X-File."

Mulder stared at Scully and she locked eyes with him. He turned his back away from her and looked out the window.

"Mulder," she said, walking over to touch his arm. "What is this?"

Mulder wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer to him. They needed the contact. She took comfort in his large arms and closed her eyes. Mulder bent his head down and kissed the top of her head. "Where does she go to school?", he asked.

Scully looked up surprised. "She's at Williams high school, actually. There's only one high school, Mulder."

William sighed. "What's her name? Do I know her? School just started and I may know her but I may not."

"Her name is Joy Harrison but William. But, I could lose my license if they find out I've told you any of this."

"I know mom."

Scully reached out and touched his face. He looked nearly identical to herself but with Mulder's jaw and height and the older he got, the darker his red tresses became. His hair was now auburn, a cross between her and Mulder, she reasoned. She smiled at her son and smoothed her hand over his hair and looked into his blue eyes. "Is this too much for you? Bringing up the aliens?"

"I'm not afraid of them, mom. I'm not afraid of talking or thinking about them," he said, looking downward.

She could see right through him. She lifted his chin to look at her. "It's okay to be worried about them, William. It's okay," she said. "We've all been through a lot," she said, as Mulder stood beside her. "It wasn't easy for you to fight against them to save the world. It wasn't easy for you to relate to them, William. They were apart of you. There apart of us all but you had a special connection. You can acknowledge that. But your dad and I are who you belong too. Don't ever forget that."

William looked at his mother who looked so much like himself and then at his dad. "I know where I belong," he smiled. "It does make me nervous to think or talk about them."

"Are you afraid they'll come back?", Mulder questioned.

"I know they are," William sighed. "Just not for a long time. They're observing us now. A different race has taken over. They're taller than the others and they have humanoid looking aliens too born from human ova."

Scully looked sick to her stomach as she stared into the eyes of her son. She turned away and walked over to her desk. Mulder placed a soft hand on Williams shoulder and then walked over to Scully. She turned around and then buried herself in his arms. William knew what she was feeling. He could feel it just as strong as if she were speaking the words out loud. He knew that she was afraid that some of her ova was used for those humanoid aliens. He knew they probably were. Mulder kissed the top of her head and wiped her tears. She placed a firm hand on his chest, trying to will herself to step away from his comfort. "I love you," he said, quietly.

"I love you too."

She turned to look at William. "Come here," she said, and William walked into her arms. He was almost as tall as Mulder and so he had to bend down to hug her. "You didn't say anything wrong."

"I know, mom," he smiled. "I can read your thoughts. "I didn't mean to open a sore wound."

"I know," she said. "I will always mourn Emily," she sighed. "And any of the other kids we could have had. But I have you", she smiled. "My miracle."

"Our miracle," Mulder added.

She smiled shyly. "Our miracle."

After a moment, Scully's cellphone begun to ring and they were brought back to the present. She had patients waiting and reports and so she hugged them both. "Thanks for coming. I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay," William smiled at his mom.

Mulder kissed his wife on the lips and waved. They closed her door back behind them and Scully sat again in her office chair and looked at the girl's record in front of her. She placed it into her briefcase; There was nothing she could do for the girl right then. She'd have to wait until that Tuesday to speak to her mother.

William and Mulder stopped at a fast food restaurant before heading back onto the highway and that's when William spotted her. "That's her!", William said.

Mulder caught a glimpse of the girl, a passenger in a car but traffic blocked their way out of the parking lot. The girl was gone and both Mulder and William were left with nothing. As they headed back home, Williams cellphone began to ring and he answered it. He smiled a smile that reminded Mulder of himself. He glanced at his son whose body language told him that he was being cocky at that moment. He shook his head. _Had he ever been so cocky?_ He was sure Scully would answer yes.

"Hey, Dad, do you mind dropping me off at the school?"

"I was catching up with Roy," Mulder said, looking concerned. "We still have work to do."

"Can I take a break this one time, dad?", William asked, looking at him with his mother's eyes. Mulder could never say no and William used it to his advantage whenever he could, just as Mulder used his puppy dog look on Scully.

"You're meeting, what, Beth?"

"They're practicing for tonight's football game and the girl's are there practicing cheers," he smiled widely.

Mulder smiled back. "Alright," he said, rustling Williams hair, much to his dismay.

"I'll probably have a ride home."

"Alright," he said, pulling into the parking lot. He watched as William took off running into the high school and he pulled back into the road, heading for the site of the Believe Everything investigation in the woods, searching for a mythical hell hound.

William walked into the gym and sat down on the bench. Beth smiled as she spotted him and began to cheer enthusiasticly. He watched her cheering routine despite being completely bored with it. This was where he played basketball, where he excelled and he wanted to push them all aside and drive the ball into the hoop. He was suddenly aware of someone sitting next to him. He looked up and jumped. It was the brown haired girl. "I know what you are, William," she said, looking him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?", he said, with a panic face.

"I know what you are!"

"What am I then?", he said, staring into her eyes.

Beth stopped mid-cheer and stared at them both. "What the hell do you want?", she said, walking up to the girl.

"Beth, why are you so mean?", one of the cheerleaders questioned. "They're just talking."

"Yeah, to MY boyfriend," she said, with her hands on her hips, staring at the brown haired girl.

"Leave her alone!", Cindy, one of the cheerleaders said, walking up to Beth. "I heard what you did at the party, Beth. Not cool."

"What?", Beth said. "Let some freak like this talk to your boyfriend while you're cheering!"

Williams face was flushed bright red as he sat watching the inner-play between the girls.

The brown haired girl jumped up and scampered off.

"Wait!", Cindy yelled after her. "JOY! Don't!"

"Joy?", William said, standing on his feet. "Joy Harrison?"

"Yeah...You know her?", Cindy asked.

William looked at his girlfriend and he could see she was seething mad. "I heard that name before," he said, cautiously.

"Where? She just moved here and she doesn't have a lot of friends," Cindy said, rolling her eyes in Beth's direction.

"Where do you know her from?", Beth questioned.

"I...ah...no...," he said, looking like a deer-in-headlight. "Just...heard...the name," he said, nervously.

Beth sighed. "She's a freak, William."

"BETH!", Cindy and the other cheerleaders gasped. "What's up with you?"

"She's showing off for William...cause he's a basketball star," one of them whispered.

William looked down to the lines on the floor. Beth, completely unembarrassed kissed him on the lips. "Promise me, William, you'll stay away from her!"

He looked into her eyes but he made no promise. She smiled and walked off back to her spot in the formation as the other girl's gave her dirty looks but she didn't care. She was too engrossed with William. He sat back down and watched but his mind was on Joy. He tapped into his own mind and began to search the school for her. She was sitting on a step waiting for a ride.

"I've got to go," he announced. "Gotta go to work with my dad. He just dropped me off to see you."

Beth ran out of formation pissing off her team members and gave him another kiss. He smiled and then walked out of the gym. He raced through the hallway, nearly knocking down a few lingering kids until he made it to the front steps of the schools. She was sitting there and he sat down next to her. "What did you mean, you knew who I was?"

She turned her head slowly and looked at him. "Where's Beth?"

"Never mind her," he said, focusing on her. "What did you mean?"

"I mean, I know what you are. What you can do. Everything about you!"

"How is that possible?"

"It just is."

"Hey, I thought you couldn't speak," he said, looking at her.

"I knew when I met her she was your mother. You're like twins," she sighed. "No one but you knows I can speak."

"But why?"

"Cause they're not ready to hear what I have to say."

"That you were an abductee!"

Joy smiled. "It's more than that and you know it."

"What is it then?"

A car swerved up and stopped in front of them. Joy stood up and glanced back at William.

"Wait, I don't understand!", he yelled.

"Joy who is that?", a woman said.

Joy said nothing as she stared blankly at William and then back at her mother. She stepped into the car and they took off, heading for home. William needed to see his father and he didn't have time to waste and so he scanned the scene around him, his mind detecting if anyone was aware of his presence. And like a flash he was gone. Mulder walked with a flashlight with his crew in the deep Virginia woods twenty miles from their home and in the woods he spotted William running up to him.

"Where'd you come from?", he said, alarmed.

"I haven't used those powers in a long time," William said. "I'm getting rusty."

"You just appeared? Anyone see you?"

"That girl, Joy...", William said, as Mulder's face tightened. "She said, she knows who I am, dad. She said, she knows what I am! What is she?"

**Please Leave Reviews: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Know What You Are William**

**Part 5**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Somewhere in Virginia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Skinner searched the FBI's database as he sat at the Mulder's' kitchen table. Both Mulder and Scully stood on the opposite sides of him. "I'm not finding a Betty Harrison. No Betty Harrison exists," he said. "It's an alias but let's run the other aliases."

Scully stared at the photo of the woman with dark black hair and there was something familiar about her face but she couldn't quite place her.

"There's a Molly Harrison and a Katy Harrison, but we can never be sure of what her real name is. Her fingerprints when ran come up as blocked. CIA, maybe?"

Mulder looked at them both."Yeah well, let's find out."

They approached slowly, with Skinner with his gun in his hand leading the way. William trailed behind them but he too walked cautiously. The FBI in them caused them to scan the window's for activity. The door flew open and Joy stood in the doorway. Scully smiled a soft smile and approached the door but a woman stepped in front of Joy and Scully stopped in her tracks.

"NO!", Scully said, shaking her head and stepping back. "NO! Is this some joke?", she screamed. "Is this some trick?"

Mulder was by her side, staring at the unidentified woman but Scully was transfixed on her face.

"Agent Scully...Agent Mulder, it's not what you think," the woman said. "I needed your help."

Mulder stepped in front of his wife to shield her. "WHO ARE YOU?", he screamed. "HOW DO YOU KNOW US? WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?"

"Are you CIA, NSA?", Skinner demanded with a gun in her face.

The woman shook her head as tears streamed down. "Honestly, we came for your help. That's all."

"Dad!", William said, touching Mulder's arm. "Let's sit down and talk to them."

Mulder looked at the distraught face of Scully and then to William and he hesitated.

"She's telling the truth," William added. "She came to find mom to help Joy."

Scully looked at William and they're hands reached out and touched each other. "It's okay, mom. She means no harm," he said, reading the strange woman's' thoughts.

Scully straightened herself and then looked at Mulder who was questioning her with his eyes. Skinner entered, securing the residence and then came back to the door. "All Clear."

Scully locked eyes with Mulder, communicating to him that she was alright as they entered the modest home.

"We weren't expecting anyone," the woman with brown hair said, as everyone seated themselves around the sectional sofa in her living room. "Would anyone care for a drink or something?", she said, nervously.

"I'd just like to know how it came to be that your daughter became my patient...," and then Scully recognized her. "Patty, isn't it? Or at least that's what you told me back then."

"You remembered!", Patty smiled.

"How can I forget?", Scully said, eying her suspiciously. "You're husband and you set me up at first pretending to have a fight. That's when I found out they had been watching us," she said, looking into Mulder's eyes. "Even during intimate times."

Mulder's eyes grew wide and his jaw tightened as he stared at the woman.

"That's when Doggett and Reyes were helping me and you were gone," she said, looking at Mulder and then turned back towards the woman. "And then your husband died saving my life," she said. "The day that Mulder was supposed to come back by train but the Super Soldier, you're husband's boss came after us."

"I jumped and ran to the rock quarry," Mulder added. "I had to wait even longer to be with Scully and my son and by the time I was able to come home, William was gone," Mulder said, with bitterness in his tone.

William could feel Mulder's pain and he could feel his mother's fear during that time. He remembered that period despite being a small infant, he was very aware even then.

"Yes, Joy's father paid the ultimate sacrifice and she grew up without him," Patty said, looking at them both. "Because of my husband, you both are still here," Patty reminded them.

"So what is it that you want?", Scully asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I saw you in the paper," Patty said. "I saw that you'd saved that boy's life and I knew I had to bring William and Joy together again."

William looked surprised. "What do you mean?", he questioned.

"There are others like you, William," Patty spoke. "But none with the same abilities as you or to your degree."

"What do you want with my son?", Scully said, alarmed.

Patty smiled nervously. "Our babies are special. And now that the war is over they are left alone to navigate this world with special abilities unable to use them."

Scully glanced at Mulder and their eyes locked as they conversed in their own way through the eyes.

They turned back to look at the woman who was waiting patiently for their conversation to end. She knew all about it thanks to her deceased husband's surveillance assignment of the two agents.

"Something happened to Joy and now she isn't able to speak."

"But she can speak!", William said and then closed his eyes at his slip. "Sorry Joy," he said, looking at the teenage girl.

"What do you mean she can speak?", Patty said, looking at her daughter.

"I didn't speak," Joy said, glaring at William. "Until yesterday with William. I told him I knew what he was. That's the first time in two years I've spoken, honestly!"

"Why now?", Patty questioned.

"Because I recognized William," Joy answered. "Though he doesn't remember me."

"We were babies," William countered. "And we were around each other for a brief few minutes."

"It doesn't matter," Joy said. "I've known who you were. I've always known it."

"And why is that?", Scully questioned.

"Because he's just like me," Joy said. "Only his powers are stronger. I'm human while William is more...Human than Human."

Scully and Mulder stared into each others eyes, their communication silent but both Joy and William could hear it.

"I don't understand," Scully said, turning back to the girl. "In what ways are you like William?"

"I told you then," Patty said. "Our babies were special. Joy can make objects move just like William. She can appear anywhere like him. She can read thoughts. But the difference is that she's not in communication with the aliens. She isn't part alien. She was an experiment like so many babies during that period but William was born naturally but with mutated alien DNA from your abductions Mulder and from your mutated Ova from yours."

"My abductions? I was abducted that one time."

"No dad, remember, I told you that you were taken before. Even before mom was."

Mulder stared at William a moment. "Puerto Rico."

Both Joy and William nodded.

Scully slid her hand into Mulder's and he squeezed it.

"So was Joy born naturally?", Scully questioned.

Patty shook her head. "They experimented on us. We were unable to conceive a child,"

Mulder tightened his grip on Scully. Her head lowered slightly but his eyes captured hers and he could tell she was drawing strength from him.

"They manipulated Joy. My husband was a Ghost, he didn't exist, his job was to surveillance you and Mulder and so they used us to experiment on. We couldn't complain or else they'd disappear us. They knew we'd do whatever they said to do. "

"So what happened to Joy?"

All eyes turned to Joy. She shook her head. "I don't know. I know they took me but they returned me."

"They weren't returning people at that time," Skinner added.

"I have a chip in the back of my neck. I know they are still watching me. I don't know why. William can talk to them, I can't."

"Why can't I read your thoughts?", William asked her point blank.

"Because I didn't want you too," Joy said. "I didn't want you to know who I was."

"Why?", William questioned.

"Because then you'd treat me differently," Joy said.

"Everyone at school thinks you're a freak."

"No, just you're girlfriend!", she said, rolling her eyes and pushing past him. He watched as she ran to her room.

William looked at Mulder and Mulder nodded his head, letting him know that he should follow her.

William sighed and then went after her, knocking on her door. "Joy?"

"GO AWAY!"

William swiped his hand and the door opened and he could see Joy sitting on her bed. She swiped her own hand and the door closed back. "Can I just talk to you? I mean, I've never known anyone like me before."

The door opened and he approached slowly, sinking down into a soft pink fluffy chair, facing her. "Look, you're not a freak. And I'm sorry Beth acts that way."

"She's controlling and manipulative."

William looked down at his hands. "We could help each other if you'd let me in."

Without warning Joy's thoughts began to flood his head but he could tell they were still guarded thoughts.

_'I'm sorry!'_, he said, telepathically. '_You're not a freak.'_

_'No, I'm not. I'm just like you, William. If I'm a freak, so are you!'_

_'You're right.'_

_'I know I'm right.'_

_'Beth means well.'_

_'No she doesn't. She wants to control you. She's scared of losing you because you're popular and you make her even more popular.'_

_'I like her for now.'_

_'For now?'_

He shrugged his shoulders. '_For now.'_

Joy looked down at her hands. '_She's pretty awful to me.'_

He nodded his head. '_I know. I'll put a stop to it.'_

"I still want to know what they did to Joy," Patty said, looking at all three adults. "Why does she have a chip in her neck? Why can't she remember what they did when she remembers her and Williams brief meeting as tiny babies. I want to know why she didn't speak until she saw William.'

"How can we trust you?", Mulder said.

"I have aliases because of my husband. Our marriage wasn't even legal. Joy was born into that," she said, looking at them. "My real names is Candice Monroe," she said, looking at Skinner. "But, I was declared dead at the age of 18. No records exist past that, just my aliases."

"So were you NSA too?"

"No," she said. "I was just in love with one. And in order to marry him I had to disappear as well."'

Scully and Mulder stared at each other. They understood the sacrifices she was talking about.

"Well, how can we help you now?", Scully asked. "Joy speaks now. And I can't use hypnoses and there are no doctor's we can trust."

Patty nodded her head. "William can find out. Joy doesn't remember but I'm sure William could talk to the aliens."

"You want our son, who was wanted by the aliens and just defeated the aliens, to now talk to them?", Scully said angrily.

"Or whatever he needs to do," Patty said, staring from Scully to Mulder to Skinner. "I just want to know what they wanted from Joy. Why her? And why she was returned!"

**Please Leave Reviews: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Know What You Are William**

**Part 6**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Somewhere in Virginia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully, donning her doctor's coat, examined the X-ray's she'd taken of Joy's full body. She had escorted Joy and Patty to a private room letting the nurses know that she had a special patient and they were not to be disturb, after-all, she was conducting business late into the night when all the other physicians and staff had gone home and she was off-duty.

William, Skinner and Mulder all waited in her office as she preformed tests on Joy. As far as the night staff would know, it looked like Scully was running tests on her new patient she'd just seen the day before. The parent was with her and so though it was unusual, the Nurses were used to Dr. Scully doing things her own way. They reasoned it was because she was former FBI or would stop for nothing, such as how she helped cure Christian, a few years back. If there was ever a review of her behavior, Scully could argue that the patient's parent worked during the day and that no excessive hospital resources were used to meet with Joy and Patty in her office, after hours.

Scully stared at the implant on the X-ray and returned to the private room. "You have two implants, actually. You have one at the base of your neck and one directly in your brain."

Joy started shaking. "NO! Why is it in my brain?", she started crying.

Patty was in shock as she tried to comfort her daughter. "What do you mean it's in the brain?"

"It's very unusual," Scully said, licking her lips nervously. "But it's not unheard of. Usually it's only found in abductees...", she said, looking at Joy. "After death..."

"What do they want from me?"

"I don't know. The fact that they are targeting your brain should help us figure out what they want from you, Joy. We will do everything we can to figure it out."

Scully sat down and opened her laptop. "Your ovaries are intact and from the fertility test I gave you, you are still able to have children. So, from what I see, they did not tamper with your reproductive organs."

Patty clasped her hands in front of her face. "Thank God."

Scully smiled. She was grateful that at least Joy was spared from being barren.

Scully studied her findings. "You're blood work is fine. I don't see any abnormalities in your blood. Whatever this implant is, it isn't affecting your health."

"Do you think William will help me?", Joy asked. "I know you're reluctant but I can't communicate with them."

"I need to know what they want with her," Patty said. "Are they coming back to take her? What is it that they want?"

Scully licked her lips. "I understand. I do."

"William can fight them in a way Joy cannot. She's not strong enough."

"You have to understand the danger that William would be in," Scully said. "He could be targeted again. Right now he's a normal 15 yr old boy but over two years ago, he had to do what has never been attempted before. He had to fight against the Gray's who are very powerful. And he was just a little boy. I was terrified that I'd lose him for good after just reconnecting with him. After the alien war, he had nightmares for months, thinking they were coming after him and he would be taken from us. It took all that Mulder and I had to establish a normal life for him," Scully said, staring at them both. "What will happen if he communicates with them again?", she said, as her voice trembled.

Patty looked defeated as she gripped the plastic chair in the doctor's office.

Joy could feel Scully's fears. She stood up and touched Scully's arm. Scully looked into her brown eyes. She could feel a warmth traveling through her body and she felt relaxed. "It's okay, I know your worried. I don't believe anything bad will happen. I don't feel that," Joy said. "I just don't feel that."

Scully touched the girl's hand. She was slightly taller than herself with sparkling brown eyes with a tint of green in them. She had long brown hair and was quite pretty. _'Beautiful, but she probably doesn't __even__ know it'_, Scully thought to herself.

"I hope you're right," Scully answered. "Just like you're mom would never want to lose you..."

"I never want to lose William," Joy said, speaking Scully's thoughts before she'd said them.

"Exactly," Scully said, wiping away a tear.

Joy stepped back into her mother's arms and they embraced, hugging each other tightly.

"Let's go to my office," Scully said, closing her laptop.

Mulder was pacing the floor as Skinner and William sat in the two chairs that faced her desk. When they entered her office, both William and Skinner stood up, letting Joy and Patty sit in their place. Scully could feel Mulder's anxiousness. She sat down at her desk and looked at her computer screen and then reached into the large brown X-Ray envelope and slapped both of Joy's X-ray's against the viewing box.

"Joy has two implants," Scully said, looking at Mulder, Skinner and William. "One as we know that's at the base of her neck. The other, is directly in her brain."

Mulder shook his head. "Only a handful of implants were ever recovered from abductee's after death from what I remember of reports from the X-files."

"Correct."

William looked at Joy and he walked up to her. He touched the base of her neck, right above her implant and closed his eyes. He felt a jolt go through his body. He opened his eyes to look at his parents and everyone else.

"These implants are like recording devices," William said. "They can be used for other purposes, as well, but they're recording her feelings, her heart rate, basically all of her inner body's functions."

Joy looked ill. "Are they controlling me? Or am I in control of myself?"

"From what I know of this one," he said, "It's simply recording."

"And in my head?", she said, looking frightened.

William placed his hand on top of her head and closed his eyes. "This one they're watching your interactions with others, your feelings, your dreams. It's recording as well. I don't detect anything but a recording device."

"You're sure?", Joy asked as she locked eyes with William. '_I'm scared William_.'

_'Don't be afraid. I promise you, I don't detect anything. It's like they're listening to you.'_

_'But why?'_

_'Because they could not change you into them, for some reason.'_

Joy turned and buried her head into her mother's shoulder and cried. Scully and Mulder looked to William.

"What were you both saying? You just suddenly stopped speaking and you were both looking at each other", Scully asked.

Mulder touched Williams elbow."You were communicating, weren't you, son?"

"There's a reason they didn't change her into one of them and a reason they're watching her. They're curious about her. She's special, like me. She's just like me,", William said, as he stared down towards the parking lot of Our Lady of Sorrows.

He turned his attention back to Patty. "You said, there's more like us."

"That's if they weren't changed," Patty stated. "I just know that she needed to find you. So you could help us. You all could help us."

"It's dangerous for me to communicate with them again," William stated. "It's like opening a portal. I don't know what will happen."

"I don't think something bad will happen," Joy repeated to William.

William shrugged his shoulders. "I feel them sometimes. I see them in the sky sometimes," he said, looking up at the sky where a silver disc exposed itself to him. "They can hear us now. It must be from you're implants, Joy!", he said, pointing up at the sky.

Mulder, Scully and Skinner walked over to the window and looked up. Scully turned to look back at Joy but she had buried her head back into her mother's arms.

A knock on Scully's door startled her. She opened the door to find a cleaning guy. He scanned the faces and then without a word, he pushed his cleaning cart down the hall to start cleaning one of the other offices.

"I guess its pretty late now. I think it's time we all went home."

"The kids have school in the morning," Patty said.

Skinner left for a long drive back to D.C. and Patty and Joy headed back to their own home. Mulder leaned against Scully's car and held her tightly to him. He kissed the top of her head and looked deeply into her eyes, as his fingers made circles on her back. She rested her head against him, as if they were the only ones there. William was busy staring up at the UFO in the night sky above them when his phone rang. "Hey!", he said, as the UFO suddenly vanished behind a cloud in the night sky.

"Where are you?", Beth questioned. "I called like 10 times."

"In town at my mom's hospital."

"Oh, okay," Beth said. "I just got worried cause I didn't hear from you."

"I'm a little busy," William said, sighing heavily.

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?"

"I'll be there, you'll be there," he said, getting annoyed. "So yeah."

"Okay," Beth said. "Bye William."

He hung up without a goodbye. Beth was starting to become a pain and he noticed that he hadn't thought about her once throughout the day. Without waiting for his parents to open the car door, he touched the door and it opened. He slid into the back seat as his parent's held each other. After a long comforting kiss, Scully rounded the car and sat in the passenger side. Mulder looked at his family and then started the car, heading for home.

William searched through the faces of his classmates for Joy. He wanted to see if she were okay. He'd had nightmares all night about alien abductions as if he were being abducted with Joy by his side and he wanted to see her to know for himself that it was only a dream. He spotted her seated at a bench sitting alone. He sat down next to her and she turned to him. Without words, they began conversing, staring into each others eyes.

Beth stood in a crowd of her friends in the crisp fall morning waiting for the school bell to ring. Her friends were speaking to her and all around her but her eyes were glued to William and Joy, staring into each others eyes. She watched as William placed a hand on top of Joy's but she as his girlfriend had-had enough. She marched through the crowd over to the bench and stared at the two. "What's going on here?", she questioned.

William quickly removed his hand. "We were just talking."

"No you weren't," she said. "You were just staring into each others eyes. You weren't saying a word to each other."

"You were watching me?", William asked.

"Are you that insecure?", Joy asked.

"OH, so the FREAK does speak!", Beth said, as a crowd formed around her.

"She's not a freak! And you need to stop saying that!", William told her. "What's your deal, anyway?"

"So you're defending her now? First of all, I see you sitting with her, staring into her eyes and holding her hand!", Beth said, looking with disgust at Joy.

"I'm getting fed up!", William stated.

"So what, you and the freak are dating now? So you're dumping me for the freak?"

William looked surprised. "Joy and I are just friends. We've known each other since we were babies."

"Since when?", Beth said, disbelieving.

"Since our parents reunited yesterday," Joy added. "It's true. William and I knew each other as kids."

"That doesn't change anything!", Beth stated. She turned back to William. "Fine. Instead of you breaking up with me, I'm breaking up with you!", Beth said, glaring at Joy. "Keep your freak on a leash, William."

Joy chuckled as she watched Beth turn and walk away taking the crowd with her just as the school bell rang. "Awl, why can't we use our powers!", Joy asked, looking at William. "I'd squish her like a bug."

"She really wasn't my type," William stated. "I just went out with her..."

"Because she was cute," Joy said. "That's what you're thinking."

He smirked. "I knew it wasn't going to last," he said, as they walked with their book-bags slung over their backs up to the front stairs of the school. "But hey, Beth and I... it was what it was."

Joy shook her head.

"What about you? Any boyfriends?"

"When you don't speak, no one wants to date you," she said, looking sad.

"That's over now," William reminded her.

"Because of you!", Joy said. "If I hadn't recognized you from when we were kids, I probably would've never spoke. It's not like anyone understands me."

William looked at her curiously. "I understand you!"

Joy glanced down shyly. "Yeah, you're the only one."

"For me as well," William stated. "Hey, we're late for class. I'll see you around."

"Okay," she said, heading up the steps. "Oh William."

"Yeah?", he said, a few steps behind her.

"I know you're putting yourself at risk by possibly talking to them...but I need to know what they want with me."

He could feel the weight of her fear. "I know."

"I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated it. And I know you're not making your decision lightly."

William looked into her eyes. "I'm not scared, Joy. I fought the Gray's when I was thirteenth years old. That was the most frightening thing I've ever done. I think I can handle it," he said.

**Please Leave Reviews: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Know What You Are William**

**Part 7**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Somewhere in Virginia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

William learned pretty quickly that breaking up with a popular cheerleader for a 'freak' would cause you to lose friends especially the one's he had just gained, mostly football players. Mason shook his head. "Wrong move, Will. Wrong move!"

Despite the fact that he had stated that he and Joy were just friends, the rumors of them as a 'couple' spread like wildfire. He was the popular basketball jock and Beth, a blond cheerleader was popular. Joy was not popular at all and status was everything in high school. William knew that he had his own real friends but even some of them acted funny towards him. It didn't help that he could read their thoughts. Beth had done a pretty good hatchet job of his reputation but all he could think about was Joy and the alien's he knew he would have to engage fairly soon. His entire day was spent being verbally assaulted by others who screamed, 'Freak' in his direction. He could ignore the stares, the jeers and even laughter from them; He was far from being like his other classmates so despite being a teen himself, he was not limited to their tiny world.

At lunch, he spotted Joy out of the crowd. There she sat by herself eating at a table completely alone and for the first time he noticed just how pretty she was. Her hair was long down past her shoulders and she was petite, he'd have to bend down to kiss her. _Kiss Her?, _the thought startling him. Just then Joy turned in his direction, her brownish green eyes were all he could see. She smiled and he walked past the other kids who were staring and yelling in his direction and sat across from her.

"Kiss me?", she asked.

William blushed bright red. "It's not fair that you can read my thoughts too," he said, shyly.

"You're letting these 'couple rumors' get to you," she said, dismissively.

"Yeah," he said, as she dipped her head down, covering the slight blush of her cheeks.

He smiled and they began to eat their food unaware that the entire cafeteria was staring in their direction.

After school, William couldn't find Joy in the sea of teens rushing out like bugs from their confined space. Much to his surprise, his dad was there to pick him up from school. "Get in, you drive," Mulder said, eagerly. William slid into the driver's seat of his father's mustang. "Dad, I've got a question?"

"Shoot!"

"How many girls did you date in high school?"

Mulder knew William could easily tap into his memories and find out but he appreciated that he was asking instead. "Like you, I was a basketball star. I went through quite a few girls but I never tried to break their hearts."

"A few women broke yours though, right?"

"Yeah, later in college and then a few years after that," Mulder said, shifting in his seat. "It happens to everyone. Why?"

William could hear Mulder's unspoken thoughts of how those women had stomped on his heart and left him unable to trust anyone until she came along.

"Beth and I broke up."

Mulder nodded and spit a few sunflower seeds out the car window. "You seemed to really like her."

William shook his head no. "She was pretty jealous and controlling, insecure. Not my type. She was cute, don't get me wrong, but not my type."

"I've had a few of those in my day," Mulder thought back to Phoebe and Diana. "But your mom was the first woman that loved me for me. She didn't try to change me. She would get jealous of other women though," Mulder smiled with a slanted smile. "But with her it was adorable. Besides, I got jealous of guys approaching your mom."

William grimaced. "Ugh! Talking about you and mom...it just weirds me out."

"You asked!", Mulder said. "Now for your driving lesson...let's start by putting the keys in the ignition."

Scully sat at the kitchen table, waiting for them to arrive. William sat down and looked at his mother."Mom?"

"I'm just worried, that's all," she said, as Mulder placed two heavy hands on her shoulders. "You started having nightmares again."

"You knew?", William said, surprised.

"We still are psychically connected. I could feel you," she said, reaching out and touching his hand. "I came into your room and sat with you, and rubbed your head, telling you everything was okay. What if this isn't the right thing to do?"

"I know it is," William said, feeling frustrated. "Look, I know you're worried and everything but this is something I've got to do. And I'm not scared."

"But you're reverting back," Mulder said.

"I can handle it!", William said, slamming his fist down on the table and jumping up. "I can't live my life afraid of them! I have to face them."

Scully sighed and wrung her hands. Mulder slid his fingers to the back of her neck over her implant scar and rubbed softly, trying to calm her.

"What do we do? Just say you're on your own?", William said, staring at his parents. "They came to us for help! We can't turn our backs on them."

"You're right!", Mulder said.

He looked down and Scully was crying silently into her hands. "I don't think you understand what this is for your mother," Mulder said. "Or me."

"I can feel her, dad. I can read her thoughts."

"BUT," Mulder said. "You're not HER! You don't know the guilt she's carried around for thirteen years! The tears, the worry, the fear! And you don't know before that when she would cry alone in her hotel room after a case of a young child or she'd see one of her friends with a new baby!"

Scully stood up and raced to her bedroom, slamming the door.

"You can tap into our heads, William, but you can't really know what she went through! Your mom wanted you more than life itself and I wanted even the possibility of you because I loved her! I just wanted a family with her, I didn't care how or when, just that it happened. Your mom though agonized over the fact that kids weren't possible, hiding even from me, her deepest desires. And when our IVF attempt failed, I saw her die inside. I saw it in her eyes. You were the best thing that ever happened to me but you are the most important miracle in the world to your mom! She loved you before I even knew of you because they had taken me and killed me. But your mom loved you, worried about you, and prayed that you, her only link left in this world to me, would survive, even when they tried to harm her! And your mom gave birth to you surrounded by Super Soldier's who were there witnessing your birth! She didn't know if they would take you or not but she pushed you out into this world! I found her later and rushed you both to the hospital by helicopter! And it was your mom who fought those who tried to take you and hurt you and it was her agonizing decision to love you enough to give you to the Van de Kamps so no one, including us would be able to find you, so they could not hurt you!"

William stepped back. He was overwhelmed. Mulder stared down into his son's face. William could see that his father's eyes had turned a deep black and veins were popping up from his neck. "You can feel her but you don't understand!", Mulder stated. "So, to lose you again, that's her greatest fear! It would be the end of her!"

William gripped his father's arm. Mulder looked down at his son's grip on him and he stepped back.

"Sorry, dad...I didn't...I wasn't...thinking."

Mulder nodded. "Go to her!"

William sighed and took a step away from his dad. He turned and headed down the hallway to his parent's bedroom and knocked but when Scully hadn't answered it, he swiped his hand over the door and came to kneel beside the bed where she lay, her beautiful face hidden under the pillow as she tried to muffle her tears. William placed his hand on her small back and she froze. "William, honey, I'm okay," she cried out.

"Mom," he said, lifting her up so she was sitting up. He clasped both her hands in his. "I'm so sorry, mom. I didn't realize."

"William, I'm afraid," she said, as tears trailed down her cheeks.

He knew that was hard for her to admit to anyone especially him.

"But, you're special," she sighed. "I'll have to accept that. There's a reason that you and Joy still have your abilities. You need to use your powers without my fears interfering."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?", he questioned.

"I love you," she said, smoothing her hand over his cheek. "I'll always love you, no matter what. But, you're right, we have to help this girl."

Mulder knocked on his bedroom door and eased it open. He could see the beautifully tearful face of Scully smiling at William; they're smile the same, they're eyes the same. Mulder stood against Scullys dresser and watched them hold each other tightly. "How do we do this, Mulder?", she said, with a hoarse voice.

Mulder bent down and kissed her forehead and then her lips as William smiled. Mulder looked at William, "I think this is his department..."

William sighed. "I need Joy here," he said, jumping up and planting a kiss on his mothers cheek. He then turned and walked out the door, leaving them alone in their bedroom.

Mulder wrapped Scully in his arms and held her tightly until the trembling of her body ceased. "Take your time. If you need a few minutes, take your time."

"I'm okay," she lied.

Mulder raised an eyebrow.

"No, really, I am," she said, using a tissue to wipe her tears. "He has a mission, Mulder. We need to help this girl."

Mulder looked into her eyes and he could tell she was trying to put on a brave face. "I'm here. No matter what, I'm here."

"I know," she said, attempting to smile. "And I thank you for it."

Patty arrived with Joy an hour later. Joy looked at William and he could feel her high degree of anxiety. She wrapped her arms around him for a brief hug. _'Thank you'_

William sighed and then sat down in the living room with Scully sitting next to Mulder for support and Patty and Joy seated across from them on a different sofa. William looked at his parents and could see the tears Scully was holding back. She was gripping Mulder's hand as tightly as she could and praying in her head that he'd return.

William sighed and closed his eyes, searching for a connection to THEM. He could feel them drawing him close as he lay back on the couch like in a tunnel as if he were being sucked through and he was gone, vanished.

Scully buried her head into Mulder's chest and he held her tightly.

Patty and Joy stared at each other in shock. He was gone but Joy could still feel him.

William opened his eyes and he was in a metallic circular room surrounded by THEM. He could hear them in his mind speaking to him, telling him to stay and as one small alien approached him, he raised his hand blocking them all from coming close to him.

_'What are you?'_, he questioned telepathically. William had never seen this small race of three foot tall aliens similar to the Gray's except they were shorter in stature with bulbous heads and large eyes. And intermixed with them at six feet tall were a very ominous human-like aliens who seemed to pierce his soul. They spoke to him telepathically invading his mind with messages like they had in the past, telling him he was one of them, that he belonged with them, that he could rule the universe, that he had a purpose with them. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

_'You know why I'm here,'_ he said, scanning the circular room. _'What do you want with her?'_

A eight foot tall humanoid alien with soul-less eyes approached William despite his powers to restrain it. The alien touched his forehead and images flooded his mind until he collapsed on the ship's floor. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head.

_'__That is the future,'_ the alien spoke into Williams mind.

His eyes cleared and he stood up and stared at the alien. _'Will you harm her?'_

_'__In __One future you stay here now with us,_' the alien transmitted into his mind. _'The other happens as we __have__ show__n__ you. Which future will you choose?'_

_'What is your end-game?_', William questioned.

_'Our return.'_

The alien out-stretched his hand and William felt a whoosh through his ears. His eyes closed and he felt as if he were falling down a tunnel and suddenly all movement stopped. He opened his eyes and he stared into the eyes of his mother. She grabbed him and held him tightly to her bosom, as she gulped down her tears. His eyes were glassy eyed as he looked around him. He then settled on Joy.

On wobbling legs, he stood up and walked over to Joy. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up from the sofa. He stared into her eyes and then without warning, he planted a kiss on her lips.

"OH!", Patty said, surprised.

Scully looked at Mulder for an answer but he was just as surprised.

When William pulled away he stared at her with intense blue eyes as he held her hand. Joy shook her head dumbfounded. She looked at her mother and then to the Mulder's and then back at William.

"I don't understand," she said. "What are you doing?"

"We're together in the future," he said.

Joy stepped back. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Scully cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "William? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He could still see the images in his mind and his heart began to ache."They're not going to take _us,_" he said, sadly. "But...they will come after our children."

Joy stepped back and shook her head. "We're 15. What children? What are you talking about?"

"The images are in my head. They planted the images in my head." William stated. "It wasn't the Gray's that we fought against that placed those implants in you, Joy. It was these other aliens, these human-like aliens with these 3 ft tall mini gray's that are saving you...for me."

"For what purpose?", she said, alarmed.

"Think about it," William said. "Two extraordinary human beings with alien abilities...Joy, what they believe is that our children are _the__ir _future! Our children, who will inherit our abilities... I know what you are, Joy," William said, his eyes still glazed over. "You're my future wife."

**Please Leave Reviews: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Know What You Are William**

**Part 8**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Somewhere in Virginia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

William could hear the adults talking in Mulder's office. He sat across from Joy at the kitchen table as she tried to process everything. "I don't understand," she kept mumbling.

"Would you like me to give you the images they gave me?", he questioned.

"NO!", she said, fervently. "I don't want to know," she said looking into the depths of his eyes. "I have a math test tomorrow. I want to think about that. Or the fact that half the school is going to call me a freak when I walk into the school tomorrow. I want to worry about if I'm gonna miss the bus in the morning, that's what I want to worry about. At least I know they won't be coming for me but beyond that, William, I don't want to know."

He shook his head, his mind could see them so clearly twenty years in the future and he couldn't help the overwhelming feelings for Joy that he had developed for her from that glimpse of the distant future.

"We're fifteen," she added. "I want to think about the fact that I just got kissed for the first time!", she said. "By this really cute guy that I like."

William smiled back.

"If you know what's going to happen to us," Joy said, searching his blue orbs. "Don't spoil it for me. I want to believe that I have some choice in the matter and that they're not controlling every thing I do."

"That's what you think?", he said, as his eyes narrowed and his face tightened. "It's not being controlled, Joy. It's you and me...We're going to be happy together...like my parents."

"Maybe I'll kiss you again," she said, shyly or maybe I'll kiss some other guy from school," she said, nervously.

"Joy, the chip in your neck isn't controlling you," he sighed. "What happens is because it's meant to happen. You and I are destined to be together."

Joy looked into Williams eyes. "I like you," she said in a near whisper. "But marriage and then kids... I'm just trying to figure out what outfit to wear to school in the morning ."

"I get it. This makes you nervous," he said, pushing back from the table. "I wish I hadn't said anything."

Joy watched as he rose from the table and walked down the hall to his room, slamming the door. She was left alone at the table.

Scully touched her arm and Joy looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Where's William?", Scully asked, alarmed.

"I ran him off," Joy said. "I didn't mean too. This future...us...it just freaked me out, that's all."

Scully sat down and touched her hand. "I know it's a lot to take in, Joy, but you can handle it."

"How am I supposed to live my life now?", Joy questioned. "Now, I'm not afraid of them coming back to get me but now I have to worry about them coming and taking my future children I haven't even had yet."

Scully glanced down at her hand on top of Joy's. "You know, it would take a special girl to be with William. I've always known that and for a while I didn't think he'd ever be happy," she said, looking into Joy's greenish brown orbs. "I thought he would have to hide who he was forever."

Joy nodded her head. "I thought the same thing."

"But now I know that whenever it happens, he will be happy...and I know that you will too."

"If someone had told you at my age you would be tied down to Williams dad the rest of your life, would you be happy?", Joy said, searching Scully's eyes.

"It would freak me out," Scully agreed. "But, if it were Mulder...no, I wouldn't have been afraid because our souls would've recognized each other even then, I know it."

Scully could tell that Joy was thinking instead of panicking. "I know that when the time was right, Mulder and I came together and that we were meant too. It was written in the stars," Scully smiled as her eyes lit up. "And he makes me happy every single day. My only wish is that we hadn't wasted so much time. But other than that, I don't regret a single thing," Scully sighed, as her mind took her back. "I went through hell with him but it brought us closer than anything. We're cemented together," Scully smiled. "And from that union came our miracle, William, an incredibly special young man, who despite his abilities is sweet, loving and kind."

Joy produced a small smile. "And cocky...don't forget cocky."

"Well, he get's that from his dad!", she smirked.

Both women chuckled.

"So don't be afraid, Joy. If William is anything like his dad and I know he is, he will love you far more than you can even imagine. He will move heaven and earth for you...", Scully sighed. "And I know my son, he won't try to hurt you, he won't try to change you, he won't do anything to you but be the strength that you need so you can fight them together. When it's time for you and William to be together, it will be as natural as air."

Joy smiled. "Thank you. I know this wasn't easy for you. You know...Williams girlfriends."

Scully shook her head. "Actually, it was quite easy," she smiled.

Joy stood up from the table. "Is it all right if I talk to him again?"

"Yeah sure," Scully said, pointing towards his bedroom.

Joy smiled and then approached his door, knocking on it. _'I came to apologize.'_

Scully watched her as she just stood in front of the door without speaking. But then the door opened and Joy stepped in.

_'I panicked. I'm sorry.',_ Joy said, telepathically.

_'It's okay,' _William said, as he stared at a black TV screen.

'_This is a lot of firsts for me. I was the freak, remember?'_

_'Not to me your not.'_

_'You kissed me,' _she said, touching her lips. _'I liked it. Most guys never even talk to me.'_

_'You speak now.'_

_'Because of you,'_ she said. '_And you like me. I like you too.'_

_'You're pretty,' William said. 'And I can be myself with you.'_

Joy shook her head in agreement._ 'I can be myself around you too, William. You're the only one that understands just who I am.'_

_'That means something doesn't it?', _he wondered.

Joy smiled a wide smile._ 'I just don't want to rush things. We're not eloping tomorrow or anything!', _she said, rolling her eyes.

William chuckled. _'No we're not eloping. I think we're studying for a math test tomorrow.'_

_'Okay,' _Joy said, as she looked at Williams mouth. His lower lip protruded out slightly and she kept staring at his lips.

Suddenly, he had his arms wrapped around her and he was kissing her again and this time she kissed back. Mulder pushed the bedroom door open wide. "Alright, Alright! She's got to go home and you both have school in the morning."

The teens looked embarrassed. "DAD!", William said.

"You're alone with a girl in your bedroom, you know the rules," Mulder said, pointing at his son. 'No hanky panky until you're like 40."

"Hanky Panky?", William shrugged. "Must be from his day."

"Yeah," Joy said, as they marched to the living room.

Scully and Patty were talking but they turned to look at the two teens who were smiling at each other.

"Hey Joy, would you like to go out on a date, say, Friday night?"

Joy looked at her mother for permission. "Yeah, sure. I'm okay with that."

"You like to bowl?," William stated.

Joy giggled slightly. "Yeah, I like to bowl."

"Okay," he said, shyly as he looked into her eyes. He had a wide grin plastered on his face. "I'll walk you to your car."

Joy turned and waved to both Mulder and Scully. William placed his arm on the small of her back, escorting her out. Scully gasped as she watched them. "Mulder..."

"I know," he said, finishing her thought. "I see it too."

Patty smiled. "I guess our kids are dating."

"Yeah, they are," Scully added slowly.

"Well, I didn't expect this but it makes sense."

"It does," Mulder added. "The fight never ends," he said, thinking about what lay ahead for William and Joy.

Scully slid her hand into Mulder's. "They can handle it. If anyone can fight against the upcoming alien holocaust, it's those two."

All three adults stood near the door, lost in thought.

"I better go!", Patty sighed. "But, I'll be seeing you..."

"Yes you will!", Mulder said.

The door closed and Scully turned to Mulder. "I didn't ask you how you felt about all this Mulder?"

He looked down at Scully. "It's not easy for me to hear that he will have to fight a future we set into motion years ago."

"I think of it differently," Scully said, looking up into his deep soothing hazel eyes. "Like I was telling Joy, we were meant to be together...and William was meant to be born from us, special, so he could save the world."

"Yeah..."

"And William was meant to find _his_ perfect other like I did mine," she said, as he squeezed her hand. "And together they are equipped more than you and I ever were to fight against them. And they will win because they know what's at stake, the future of their children."

Mulder placed his hand on both sides of Scully's small head and kissed her forehead, and each side of her cheeks down to her lips. "You're right, Scully."

Scully started laughing.

"What?", Mulder questioned.

"I can count on one hand the number of times you said, _**'You're right Scully'**_."

Mulder looked at her with adoration and love in his eyes and then he wrapped her safely in his arms. "We're going to be okay. William..._**and Joy,"** _he added. "Are going to be okay."

"They are," she said, feeling Mulder surround her.

"But for now, he still needs to learn how to drive before he can save the world, all over again."

Scully looked up into Mulder's playful eyes and she reached to the back of his head dragging him closer to her mouth and kissed him, softly, pecking at first and then softly pressing her lips to his. She broke away and then she searched his eyes. "I love you, you know that don't you?", she asked.

"I love you too," he said, lifting her slightly up in the air so he could plant a firmer kiss on her ruby red lips.

William walked in at just that moment. "Ugh, come on!"

Mulder reluctantly let Scully's feet touch the floor. "So?", Mulder prodded.

"Is it weird to feel tingly after you kiss a girl?", William asked. "I mean, I've kissed a lot of girl's but I never felt like this..."

Mulder gazed into Scully's eyes and she blushed bright red. "No, it's not weird at all. It means that it's just right. It means that there's love there," he said, gazing into Scully's sea blue eyes.

"But for now you have homework and studying to do, young man!", Scully said, as William grabbed up his book-bag.

William stopped and turned towards his father. "Can I drive to school tomorrow morning?"

Mulder was pleased."Sure, why not."

"Cool," William said, with a sparkle in his eye.

He retreated to his room and Mulder and Scully sat down on the sofa, with Mulder's arm wrapped around her shoulders as Mulder planted kiss after kiss on Scully's neck and cheek as she giggled and squealed with delight.

William sat at his desk and thought back to the images planted in his head and he smiled. For now, he had to crack open his books and pretend to be interested in the pages in front of him but tomorrow, he would see her again...

**THE END**

**Please Leave Reviews: Thanks!**


End file.
